My Weird Next Door Neighbor
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Reggie is new in the neighborhood. He enjoys his neighbor, Pete Malloy...but his neighbor Elmer is a bit odd.


_A/N: This is a Christmas present for Applehead77. I loved the idea you gave me…it's not normally something that I would write. I hope you enjoy the story. Merry Christmas!This story is different from what I would normally write. It is supposed to be humor, and I know the person I wrote it for would like this type of humor.  
_

My Weird Neighbor Next Door

Reggie Jackson walked into his apartment room after a long day of work at Olive Garden. He flopped down on the couch and let out a loud sigh of relief happy to be home. He was soon greeted by doggy kisses from his bull dog, Big and his black lab, Silas. He smiled happy to have them there.

Reggie had recently just moved into the apartment complex, and met only a few of his neighbors. He was very fond of his neighbor Pete Malloy. Malloy was a nice neighbor.

With his smooth perfect peanut butter shaded skin, he earned the nickname peanut butter from his friends. Which he enjoyed most the time…

Reggie got up and headed for the kitchen to cook supper. Silas and Big followed him, both dogs very hungry. He smiled "Don't worry I'll feed you," he promised.

He began to get to work making spaghetti and meatballs. A few minutes later Big needed to go out. Reggie put the leash on him then headed for the door. As he went outside the room he saw Pete just coming home.

"Hi, Pete," he greeted.

"Oh, hi Reggie," Pete replied.

"Having spaghetti and meatballs tonight if you wanna join," Reggie invited.

"Count me in," shouted a man named Elmer from down the hall, just as Pete was about to reply. Pete fished for the keys in his pocket then nodded at Reggie.

"I'll join as well," he replied.

"Ok great!" Reggie smiled. He then headed outside with Big so that the bull dog could do his business.

Reggie stood there waiting for Big to finish, and thinking about what he was gonna do with his guests. He never really had guests come over often so he was pretty happy at the moment.

Then he heard Elmer yelling something about seagulls from his apartment room…suddenly his smile faded. Maybe he didn't want Elmer there.

Reggie went back to his room with Big after Big was finished, Silas was happy they returned. He was doing a little dance around Reggie trying to get him to give him attention. Something he did when he was happy, or when he was just missing his owner.

Reggie pet Silas, and smiled. "I love you, boy," he said then headed for the kitchen after taking the leash off Big. Both dogs followed their master both wanting attention, and the food that would fall off the counter while he cooked. He smiled at them not the least bit surprised by how they were acting.

He once again heard Elmer yelling from his room something about seagulls.

"What's with him?" Reggie wondered aloud.

The dogs as if trying to answer both barked something. Reggie just shook his head and laughed.

The dogs both moved and sat down watching Reggie cook, just waiting for that glorious moment when something would be dropped on the floor.

Soon there was a knock at the door. Reggie walked to the door unsure who that could be.

"Wasn't sure what time you wanted me," Pete said standing there. He held a plate in his hand with cookies. "I was given these earlier this week, I figured I could share," he added.

"Oh that's fine, you can come in now. Set the cookies on the table. You can keep Silas and Big company," Reggie said closing the door behind him.

Malloy nodded. He walked over and set the plate down, then went to say hi to the dogs, though he wasn't so sure he wanted to. He wasn't a big dog person really. He pet them a few times then stopped.

"Is Elmer ok? He keeps yelling about seagulls," Reggie asked.

"Oh…about that…there's something you need to know about Elmer," Malloy started.

"Oh? What's that?" Reggie asked.

"Elmer is a little bit on the crazy side…once something gets stuck in his head he's convinced it's real. He won't stop going on and on about it. Right now he thinks he has seagulls in his room," Malloy stated.

"Does he need a mental hospital?" Reggie asked looking back at the food on the stove.

"He might…but he won't admit it. Honestly I think he just likes getting attention," Malloy replied.

Reggie laughed. "Don't we all, at some point?"

Malloy was silent, then once again they heard "Those darn seagulls!"

"What the heck," Reggie said trying not to laugh. "I don't know if I want him and 'those darn seagulls' coming over tonight," he said.

Malloy laughed slightly. "Give him a chance, when he's not yelling he's a good guy," Malloy told him.

Reggie was a bit unsure, still a little freaked out about this whole crazy thing the man had…well he wasn't freaked out, he was annoyed. He didn't want his dogs to have to deal with it. Reggie was a little on the protective side when it came to his dogs, he didn't like to expose them to weird things, or bad things…maybe this guy was in some weird religion. But what weird religion has you screaming about seagulls?

"It's more than just that, he talks about other things too. But today that's what it is. You'll get used to it," Malloy said.

"I'm surprised you haven't like called the police or something he's a crazy man…"

"I am the police…and he's not that crazy."

"Not that crazy!? HA you're funny!"

Soon there was a knock on the door.

Reggie looked at Malloy. "If that's him…" he started.

"Just let him in," Malloy said. "And be nice."

"I ain't be nice to no crazy guy that should be locked up," Reggie muttered as he walked to the door. But as soon as he answered the door and let Elmer in, he put on a fake smile and acted like everything was fine. "Big and Silas…go hide in your room…this guy is insane," he whispered to his dogs.

Big and Silas looked at him confused for a little while until they saw him looking towards the bedroom. Then both dogs got up and walked off.

"Where are they going?" Elmer asked.

"They are gonna take a nap," Reggie replied.

Elmer nodded. Malloy just looked confused after having watched Reggie whispering to them he wondered which one of these two guys was actually the crazy one.

When they sat down to dinner Elmer began talk about all kinds of things. Malloy and Reggie actually enjoyed this conversation. It was as if he never had been yelling earlier.

The night went on and the whole thing went rather smoothly, like Malloy said the guy really wasn't that bad.

The next day they woke up to the same thing though..Elmer was once again yelling.

Finally Reggie being annoyed and having had enough of this went straight to his room to find out just what was going on. He saw Elmer sitting on the couch with a blanket, the blanket had a design on it, and the design kept going upside down and it upset Elmer…the design was none other than…the seagulls.

He began to laugh, Elmer wasn't as crazy as he sounded…but he still was a little on the crazy side. Reggie didn't do anything he just stood there laughing, overcome by the moment not sure how else to react. This was what the problem was!? This was hilarious to him! It wouldn't be so funny if it continued on, but now that he knew what was going on he couldn't wait to tell Malloy.


End file.
